Vacation
by TitanGhost
Summary: The casts of Teen Titans, InuYasha, and Rurouni Kenshin are on vacation at the same hotel. A hotel that is run by various Authors, and other characters. So they of course well...you get the idea from my past stories. (-)
1. Default Chapter

The story you are about to read is not the least bit real. Some names have been changed to protect the ignorant, and the guilty. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer: **Survey says that I own nothing, and never will. Life is so unfair at times. (Tosses Survey down the garbage disposal)

"Titans we're going on vacation." Robin announced upon entering the living room. Tossing down the brochure for the hotel he had chosen for them "So everyone pack your things cause we're heading out."

"So we have to go to this hotel just cause your wanting a vacation. What about what we want to do." Raven muttered picking up the brochure to take a look at it.

"Doesn't matter the slightest to me, now let's move out!" With that Robin left the room, and the other Teen Titans soon followed to collect their stuff for the trip. After several minutes of furious packing the titans were finally ready to leave. And piled into the T Car and started off, though there was _one_ problem.

"There is no way we're listening to that crap! Heavy Metal is the worst music out there!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg from the backseat. Leaning forward past Starfire and Robin, who he was seated between for the readers own good, he reached for the knob and changed the radio station from Heavy Metal to his favorite station. "Now this is the good stuff. Good old fashion comedy." With that he sat back in his seat with a smile, laughing along with the jokes. He was allowed to enjoy his comedy for a couple of hours though.

"I'm tired of listening to those stupid jokes. Honestly I'm most likely getting dumber from just listening to it. I'm putting on something better." Raven unfolded herself from her usual meditation position, and reached over to the radio and tuned it into her favorite station. "Ah that's better." With a contented smile on her face Raven leaned back into her seat and started to enjoy nothing but "Good Charlote". The other titans did their best to ignore it and let Raven have her enjoyment for a couple of hours before Starfire demanded her turn.

"Friends may I know chose the station of music we shall listen to?

"Go ahead Star. We've all had enough of Raven's music." Robin muttered to her across the fast asleep Beast Boy. It was not late in the day, and Raven and Beast Boy had fallen asleep an hour ago.

"Thank you so much friend." With a smile on her face Starfire leaned across her sleeping friends, and tuned into a station that _all_ the other Teen Titans instantly hated. And singing along with it… "I love you…" was as far as she got before the other Titans jumped her, and after a brief struggle Starfire was trussed up like a Christmas Goose, and tossed into the trunk for the remainder of the drive.

"Okay now that the most unpleasant experience is over I shall choose the music we'll listen to for the next hour." Robin stated in his most leaderific voice as he jumped behind the wheel of the T Car, and put in his favorite music CD and started driving and singing along to Puff Ami Yumi's "Teen Titans Theme". "From their tower they can see it all…."

Finally after the long hours of driving they were pulling into the hotels grounds, and beheld the magnificent sight. At least 6 stories tall with bright white walls, a marble platform leading into the hotel, several large pools, hot tubs, and hot springs in sight, various courts for the different sports, and to top it all off a large screen movie theater screen right outside the hotel. The Teen Titans could not help but stare in amazement and awe…at least until Robin accidentally ran the T Car into the car in front of them since he wasn't paying attention to his driving.

"Dat's da last thme yoor driveng Rabin!" Raven yelled at him through her broken nose, which has occurred after she had gone face first into the dash board. Working quickly she healed it back to normal, but was still glaring daggers at Robin while Beast Boy helped an unconscious Starfire out of the trunk, and Cyborg was (GASP!) lamenting over the damage to the T Car and crying.

"Tristan you'd better go tell the front desk that more guests have arrived." A tall lanky blond youth muttered to the guy standing next to him.

"Right. I'll warn him that they seem to be as strange as the last group. Joey you take care of their baggage." With that he hurried off inside.

The inside of the hotel was just as grand as the outside. Upon entering the Titans were just as amazed. Long banisters of finely polished oak lined all the marble staircases and a large granite fireplace was crackling as another member of the staff placed more firewood into it. They were snapped out of their wonder by the sounds of a heated argument that was happening at the front desk.

"What do you mean we have to get 2 rooms! There is no way we're agreeing to that!" A white haired youth, no more than 15 or 16 years old and wearing what appeared to be a bright red kimono. He slammed his hands down hard on the top of the desk with a thundering crack and to his credit the desk manager stood his ground. "I DEMAND ONLY ONE ROOM YOU HEAR ME YOU TWIT!

"Listen buddy I'm sorry, but we can't acomidate you request so…DEAL WITH IT!" saying this last part by yelling at the top of his lungs directly in the face of the white/silvery haired youth. The desk manager also appeared quite young. Look as though he himself was still in his teens if barely. Smoothing back his hair, and adjusting his glasses he once again look perfectly calm and didn't appear the least bit like he had just out yelled someone. "Here are your room keys. You and Kagome are in room 102, and your friends Miroku and Sango are in room 104. Have a pleasant day."

"Come on InuYasha theres nothing more we can do here. So what do you say we check out the girls around the pool?" The other guy, who had to be Miroku, had long black hair tied back in a pony tail and put his arm around InuYasha while his other arm disspeared behind a girl with her long dark hair hanging loose down her back, an annoyed expression appeared on her face, and moving more quickly than thought possibly she had flattened Miroku with a right cross.

"Keep your hands to yourself Monk." With an indignant look on her face she grabbed their room keys and stormed off.

"Dudes this place is strange." Beast Boy stated as they headed up to the front desk.

Cyborg acting quickly grabbed Beast Boy and in a threatening tone "Don't. Touch. Anything."

"Oh come on what makes you think I'd cause us trouble?" He questioned yanking his arm free of Cyborg's grasp.

"Well you were the one who touch Control Freak's remote and zapped us into the tv." Starfire helpful stated as she turned back to face the duo.

"And we can't forget that you're the one who got kidnapped by Soto." Cybrog grinned/grimaced at the green changeling.

"Then there was the time where you lost to that child." Raven muttered as she walked past them.

"How was I suppose to know WildeBeast is really just a child!" Beast Boy yelled at Raven's back in a vain attempt to defend himself. (AN: I'm telling the truth. "Teen Titans Go" April issue of this year shows that WildeBeast is just a child who changes into his fighting form when angered.) (Seshin: Makes Beast Boy seem even more pathetic at fighting)

Robin had by that time tuned out their conversation as he reached the front desk "Hi we're the Teen Titans we called earlier and made a reservation."

"Right. Let's see…Titans….Titans…ah here it is!" With a grin of satisfaction the desk man had pulled out a file folder with "Teen Titans" on the label. "Ah yes your in the suit on the 5th floor."

"Dude why don't you use the computer instead of a file folder? It would make it a whole lot easier." Beast Boy questioned the guy.

"If I put it in file folders it leaves more room on the computer for my games."

"Seems like a waste of another life." Raven muttered darkly as she walked up to the desk to grab her room key, and looked at the guys name tag and surveyed the large collection of books on the other side of the desk "Though if those are all your books…Alex then you may not be a complete loss." With that she turned around and headed up the stairs to the room.

"She's a real bright ray of sunshine isn't she." Alex grumbled as he watched her head upstairs.

"Friend I am sorry if my friend has insulted you. Please let me make you the Pudding of Cheerfulness to make it up to you." With hope in her eyes Starfire quickly headed off for the kitchen without even waiting for his answer.

"Man I feel sorry for you. Last time Starfire made that stuff we were all sick for a month." Cyborg commented as he watched Starfire run through the doors marked kitchen.

"Actually I feel sorry for her. At least I will once Megan finishes with her." Noticing the puzzled look on the Titans faces he quickly explained "She's the head cook and really hates it when other people try to cook in her kitchen. Last person who barged in without her permission ended up getting 24 stitches." This was proved within seconds as loud screeching was heard, and Starfire was seen running out of the kitchen, and as the door swung open and shut it was seen why she was running so quickly.

"Dude there must be nearly a 100 knives embedded in the door." Beast Boy said in amazement.

"Actually there are only 20 knives total in the kitchen."

The Titans quickly headed off to their room except for Robin who went in search of Starfire. Though that was not the end of the guests. As one last large batch arrived by carriage at the hotel.

"Tell me again why we have to follow the Little Missies orders of going on vacation?" Sano muttered to Kenshin behind the large pile of luggage he was carrying "And tell me why **they **had to come along." He said this last part glaring at the additional members of their large party.

"Because Miss. Karou wanted them to come along, and" lowering his voice to a whisper "their the authors favorite characters so we had to bring them along or suffer the dire consequences." Kenshin glanced nervously at the sky as though expecting a bolt of lightning to come out of the clear sky and strike him down.

"be that as it may its still not fair." Sano muttered darkling shooting one final glare at the one person he hated the most.

"Moron. If you didn't bring us along then you'd no longer be here. Regardless of what the readers wanted." Crushing his cigarette under his foot he hefted up his one piece of luggage and headed into the hotel.

"Don't you like having us around Mr. Sagara? Cause you should be glad that you get to hang out with us." Psycho smily boy stated with his trademark smile on his face as he rushed into the hotel. Leaving the other 3 standing there staring after him.

"Well what are you waiting for. Hurry up and get the luggage inside." Karou yelled at them as she headed inside to the desk to check in after dumping one last piece of luggage in Kenshin's arms. Which try as he might to stay balanced he went crashing face first into the ground and the luggage broke open dumping their contents on the ground.

All Kenshin could say as he surveyed the mess was the usual "Oro. Miss. Karou is not going to like this, that she won't." He quickly started to gather the stuff up, but not quickly enough as a scream of rage was heard inside, and they could hear Karou yelling

"I can't believe you! Pretending to look for our registration info and instead your playing a game!" A large crash and more yelling was heard as Kenshin and Sano rushed inside and surveyed the wreckage. In her fit of rage Karou had drawn he boddeken from a plot hole and had taken a swing at Alex's head and had instead destroyed the front desk, and sent him running with her in hot pursuit.

"Great now who's going to check us in. Saitou and Sojiro have already checked in, and now we can't since the lady has chased off the desk clerk." Sano in his fit of rage slammed his fist into the floor and made a large hole in it. Which covered up the sound of a door opening and closing behind them though they did hear the sound of someone walking towards them and sighing.

"Looks like he's upset another customer. For a guy who gets along with people he has a way of ticking people off unfortunetly." With a heavy sigh she headed over to the ruined desk and pulled out the file. "You guys are in room 305. Karou is in room 304. Here our your keys." With that she handed the keys and headed back off into the hotel. And unnoticed by everyone a lone figure walked away from the balcony where they had watched the entire events of the check-in and now was heading off.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting vaction already. Might as well make it more interesting." Laughing evilly to himself he pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number. "Naraku it's Slade. I need you to get a hold of the other members of E.V.I.L. (Evil Villains International League) seems some of the heroes are trying to have a calm vacation. And we can't have that happen." Laughing evilly he hung up his phone, and walked back to his room, and attempted to open the door only to find out…he had forgot the key in his room.

**That's all for now. Please Review.**


	2. The Next Day

Before I can properly begin this I must follow my normal procedure. So…on to the reviews!

Evil World Leader: He is…at least last time I checked…like 5 minutes ago.

AnimeObsessed3191: I'll take that as a compliment.

TitansFan: Here here. Jeff Foxworthy is the king of comedy.

ReaderFreak: Glad you like it. I'll do my best to update as quickly as I can.

Smauge7: It is indeed.

BowToCicierega: How dare you say that Anime should die. It's better than the junk called Reality TV.

Invader Cloudie: Not a bad idea. Though wait till you see the kitchen and medical staff. (Evil grin)

Invader Puppet: Thank you for finding this to be good.

Vishia: Thank you…wait you giggle. (Shocked) I'm surprised.

Suuki-Aldrea: Your right it does serve Slade right.

Pure Chaos: Thanks. Uh…are you sure the ceiling is a safe place for you to sleep?

Kiko Kamia: (Pulls ski pole out of wound) Okay. I'll put you in. Just put down the suitcase and we can talk about this like civilized people. (Shoots her with a tranquilizer dart)

DM: Your right. This vacation will be anything but calm. And best of all…there are other characters from other shows who shall be appearing in this. Along with some authors. So as we say…Let the insanity begin!

**Disclaimer: The** **only thing I own is my own insanity for actually thinking up something this brilliant. Everything that appears in this belongs to more privileged people unfortunately.**

The first night at the hotel passed with nothing eventful happening, everyone had managed to get into their rooms for the night. Alex the manager had gone down to the hospital to be treated after Karou had finally caught up to him. InuYasha ended up sleeping in the main living room of the room he was sharing with Kagome. As for Miroku he got to sleep down on the couch in the reception area of the hotel after he had tried to sneak into Sango's room while she was asleep. Though no one knew that this peaceful night would be shattered once the morning had begun.

"Man I'm hungry. Hey guys I'm going to order room service what do you want!" Robin yelled back at the other titans who were still in some cases trying to get out of bed, or were in the midst of getting dressed.

"I want a strong coffee with lots of sugar packets. I'll worry about making the rest of my breakfast." Starfire growled at Robin as she trudged off to the bathroom to get ready. She was in a foul mood due to the fact she hadn't had her morning coffee yet.

"I'll take whatever kind of tofu they have at this place. Cause there is no way  
I'm eating meat." Beast Boy said this near enough to Cyborg that the Tin Man's  
face turned green due to how bad Beast Boy's breathe was.

"I'll take eggs, toast, and some Alka-Seltzer." Cyborg said the last of this  
clutching his stomach as he tried desperately to keep his midnight snack down.

"What about you Raven?" Robin asked picking the phone up from its cradle, and  
starting to press the button for Room Service.

Sitting on the couch fully dressed, and reading a book Raven lowered it just  
below her eyes for an instant and gave Robin a look. Before she pulled the book  
back up and reabsorbed herself in her reading.

"I'll take that as meaning you want your usual Herbal Tea. Is this Room  
Service. Ah good. I'd like to order…" After he had finished placing the Titans  
large order of food Robin hung up the phone, and finished getting ready, and by  
the time the food arrived the Titans we're all fully ready. And were eager to  
eat once it arrived. Though they're enjoyment soon turned to horror after the first taste of it all.

"Patooie! Blah! WHO PUTS THIS MUCH SALT INTO COFFEE!" Starfire screamed hurtling her coffee cup at the wall where it shattered. Eyes blazing red she headed for the door intent on seeking out and destroying the one who had ruined her coffee.

"Oh man this stuff tastes horrible." Beast Boy exclaimed hurtling his food to the ground.

"I'd rather eat Starfire's cooking then this junk. At least with it you don't feel as though your going to die." Robin said this while sweating profusely, and quickly rushed from the room in search of the hotel hospital

"There is no way this can even be considered food. Its not even edible." Cyborg muttered taking his food out of his mouth, and spitting out a few broken teeth. "And I thought Starfire's cooking was considered inhuman."

Raven had dropped her cup to the ground, and had fallen to the floor clutching at her head, and moaning. "Feel….funny….something…happening." She let go of her head, and collapsed to the ground and Beast Boy rushed to her side.

"Yo Raven you feeling okay?" There was worry and concern present in his eyes as he bent down to pick her up. Though it was unneeded since she quickly got to her feet and turned to face him. A grin evident on her usually calm face, and without any provocation she wrapped her arms around the shape shifter and hugged him tight. When she released him her grin had become more lopsided, and there was red coloring evident under her eyes a sign that her herbal tea had been spiked.

"Oh Beast Boy your so kind., caring and considerate. That's why I've always loved you no matter how much I tried to deny it." Grabbing Beast Boy's head between her hands she kissed him hard, then released him and started to sing "Beast Boy. Your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind. Yeah your bad you know it. Your bad you show it."

"Uh Raven I think you might want to lie down your having a rather bad reaction to the tea you drank." Beast Boy's protest was futile though since Raven wasn't listening to him, and had started singing 'You are My Sunshine'. So doing the only thing he could come up with….Beast Boy made a beeline for the door, and raced out of the room.

"Come back my love! I only want to love you forever!" And with a happy grin still on her face Raven skipped out of the room singing 'This Diamond Ring'.

**After **a few minutes of searching Robin finally found the hospital and saw that he wasn't the only one visiting due to the meal from H… "Man I hope I won't have to wait to long to see a doctor." Quickly taking a seat at the end of the line of chairs Robin started to wait, and thankfully he didn't have to wait long, but as he watched he started to get nervous as he observed the 4 doctors.

"NO WAY! YOUR CRAZY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO LAY DOWN IN THAT THING!" A young girl with dark brown hair yelled at one of the doctors. She was trying her best to get away, yet the doctor would not release her hold on her.

"It's the only beds we have. Besides I granted your request of not having you wear the hospital gown." The doctor had long black hair tied into 2 ponytails on either side of her head. She was dressed in a white jacket, but wore a black T-shirt under it. The spider web tattoos on the sides of her neck were also easily visible, and gave her a creepy yet cool appearance.

"Abby give her a break. Not everyone likes sleeping in a coffin wearing a funeral gown like you." This was said by one of the other doctors. He had short blond hair, and while wearing a white lab coat like the other doctors he was dressed in usual military fashion. He was holding an X-ray of his patient. Who was in need of cast for his right leg. "Now then lets get that left arm of yours taken care of." With that he started putting a cast around the guys left arm.

"Hey O'Neil you may be a general, but that guy came in here for a cast on his leg. Not his arm!" Yelled the 3rd doctor as he drove his sword down into his patients chest killing them instantly.

"Like your one to talk Sessyboy. That's the 8th patient this week you've 'put' out of their misery. Even when they're not sick."

Turning violently Sesshomaru instantly made his way across the room, and grabbed the 4th doctor around the throat, and glared at him. "Don't call me Sesshy ever. Got that Pegasus. Besides I'm not the one who's disobeying the Manager by stealing his patients souls still!"

"Ah but that takes all the fun out of it. Your such a party pooper Sunshine." Pegasus said this with a little kid frown on his face, but his eyes were twinkling. It was at that time that Robin decided that he was better off with his upset stomach as he took off running from the insanity.

**"Ah** now this is what I call a vacation. This is the life." Kiko Kamia said to herself as she leaned back in her lounge chair, and sipped at her drink.

"You are so right. And the views not half bad either." Vishia said eyeing Miroku, in a pair of purple baggies, as he climbed up onto the high dive. "Plus there are all sorts of activities to do."

"Looks like the ladies are watching. Now then if I play this right I'll get a kiss out of one of those lovely beauties." Grinning he jumped a few times on the board, launched himself off, and did a perfect belly flop, and sank under the water.

"Miroku's in trouble!" Vishia quickly sat up, took of her sunglasses and dived into the water to rescue Miroku. She successfully pulled him out, and brought him back around. "Are you okay Miroku?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Looking at her and grinning "I'm fine thanks to you Vishia. Though I think I need a little help getting back to my room."

"Oh no. Your room is too far away. I'll take you to my room and take care of you myself." Vishia finished this with a grin on her face, and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes which was matched by Miroku as the two linked arms and headed off to Vishia's room.

**Having **finally gotten a decent cup of coffee Starfire had headed off to find the complaints desk, and was now ringing the bell to get the clerks attention. "Friend I have a complaint to register so I must talk with you."

The complaint desk manager finally came up to the window, and took the bell away from Starfire who was happily ringing it. "I'm not your friend idiot." He was a rather short guy. He had long black hair that was sticking straight up. He was wearing a white bandana around his forehead that was doing nothing to hold his hair up. He also was wearing a black trench coat, and black boots.

"Friend I would like to complain about the coffee I had this morning. It had the most horrible taste, and I would like something done about it." Starfire said this with the usual smile on her face, grinning at the guy.

"Everyone complains about breakfast. The breakfast cook has no sense of taste. And your pathetic. Considering everyone your friend. You must just let everyone walk over you.

Tears welling up in her eyes Starfire ran off crying sobbing loudly. "That's not true! I have friends!"

**It** was nearing lunchtime and Kagome had made the decision to enjoy her vacation to the fullest. "Ooh they have a spa here. And massages now that's what I really need." She quickly hurried over to the elevator and got inside and pressed the button for the spa. And was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. "Oh man this is so awesome!"

There was a large pool that was easily visible with a hot tube, large enough to comfortably hold 20 people, beside it. Also to be seen was a large sauna, along with rows of massage tables. There was a moderate sized desk with quite a few masseuses there. One of which Kagome recognized as the Assistant Manager known only as...Seshin.

"Ah Kagome how nice to see you I suppose you're here for a treatment. Well don't you worry we'll take care of you just right." Seshin quickly rushed over and before you could say 'Sacred Jewel' had gotten Kagome into the changing area, and into nothing but a towel. "My what interesting choices of wardrobe. Not many girls wear virgin white these days." Seshin said holding up Kagome's underwear.

Going bright red with embarrassment Kagome grabbed her underwear out of Seshin's hands. "My choice of underwear is none of your business!" Kagome would have continued her ranting, but she was quickly hustled off towards the sauna by Seshin.

"A nice relaxing time in the sauna should help _loosen _you up Kagome." Seshin said this with a mischievous grin on her face as she opened the sauna door. "I hope you don't mind company though." Saying this she let Kagome go inside, then quickly shut and locked the door. "Have fun you 2."

"What does she mean you…INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Kagome hollered out when she spotted InuYasha lounging on one of the benches also in nothing but a towel. Though at the sound of her voice he had quickly sat up, and tried to explain.

"Now that the 2 lovebirds are locked up together in the sauna Kagome won't be needing these anymore." Seshin said this with a grin on her face as she threw Kagome's underwear in the trash can. Then she pulled open a locker door, extracted a bag, pen and paper, and quickly stuffed the bag in Kagome's locker, and left a note saying 'Sorry bout your undergarments, but I'm sure InuYasha will approve of these ones better.' She finished it off by adding smiley face to the bottom. And promptly made tracks away from there if InuYasha and Kagome had decided to try and break free.

In the Dinning room Karou, Kenshin, Sano, Saitou, and Sojiro had sat down to eat, and had finished ordering and while the waiter was scooping up their menus Karou had to say something. "Why are you so rude to us. You'd think you'd at least try to smile buddy!"

The waiter who had been in the process of leaving seemed to tremble and his hands clenched into fists at his side, and without bothering to turn around "I'm in no mood to be polite to anyone. Least of all a bratty bunch like you." This was said in a voice used to giving commands and having them obeyed without question.

"Listen here you black spiky haired jerk. I want to be treated with respect…got me!" Karou had risen from her seat and had slammed her hands down on the table top, and in a flash the waiter had appeared at her side and was glaring her at her from his diminutive height.

"Listen well woman. I am a prince, and the only one I'll even give the slightest thought to his words is Kakarot. And your not him, so buzz off!" In the instant he finished he had disappeared from sight leaving everyone at the table worried.

Continuing to chew on his fish bone Sano made a remarkably brilliant logical observation. "Remind me to never order from that waiter again. He'd sooner take your head off as serve your meal." He slouched down lower in his seat and closed his eyes drifting quickly off to sleep.

"Sano is right that he is. We must be careful not to infuriate the waiters here anymore. This one could tell that he was no stranger to fighting, or violence." Raising his head so he could survey the rest of his companions Kenshin could not help but smile. "Though the chances of running into him again are slim at best."

"Mr. Himura is right. Vegeta is best left unbothered unless your looking for a nice quick haircut from the neck up." Smiling as always Sojiro happily dug into his appetizer which he had rushed off and grabbed from the kitchen during the whole commotion, leaving the others to glare at him jealously and hungrily as their stomachs rumbled.

Elsewhere in another part of the building another group was sitting down to lunch though this was around a corporate table. The four of them had gathered to go over the daily report.

"Lets get this over with already. I have important business to do, and it doesn't involve sitting around a table with the rest of you." Sitting up stiffly in his seat he opened the file folder in front of him. And in a business tone he set about outlaying his work. "Profits are still rising what with new guests daily, but expenses are also increasing. Hiei caused another guests to cry after he gave her his usual help when it came to them complaining. Also we had to have the ceiling cleaned. There was a guest found staying up there, but we've got him to stay in his room from now on. And to top it off we're still paying for the doctors liabilities." This he finished by closing his folder and glaring with his cold piercing blue eyes at the guy opposite the table from him.

"Really Seto you must calm down more. Remember we did all decide that having gilded hot tubes was more important than hiring competent doctors, and some who can actually cook breakfast, besides there are other troubles besides finances." The guy who said this had long red hair, and was wearing a magenta school uniform. Though he was anything but a wimp. Waiting for a few seconds to let Kaiba accept the information Kurama continued "We had a minor incident earlier in the arcade as you'll see." Pulling out a video tape he put it into the machine located under the table, and hit a few buttons bringing a small screen down out of the ceiling and playing the footage.

The view was from a video camera, set up in a way so that they could see what was going on from an onlooker's perspective, and thankfully it was in color. What could be easily gleaned was that a teenage girl appeared to be trying to trade something in for chips.

"What do you mean I can't trade Plue in. He's not that bad for an insect." She had light brown hair, a sleeveless shirt with a cross across the middle, and a pair of shorts with red batons in her belt loop.

"He's not an insect he's a dog! And he's not your's to give away Elie!" The youth had short silvery hair, and was dressed like any regular teen, but he had a rather large sword strapped to his back.

Stopping the tape Kurama turned back to face the ground. "That was all we could recover. They had a bit of an argument, and well….the girl Elie shot up the entire arcade trying to hit Haru the guy. Though we should get on to other business." Turning in his seat he faced the other two members of their group.

"Well I'm making remarkable progress towards world domination through a giant fighting robot with a car for a head." He grinned broadly up until a book was thrown in his face from the girl seated opposite him. Rolling her eyes she turned to face Kaiba and Kurama.

"My brother is being his usual insane self. He's no closer to taking over the world than Dr. Evil was. Isn't that right Evil World Leader?." Grinning she looked over at Evil World Leader struggling to get off the ground.

"I'll get you back for that Sister" He glared at RiotGurl before falling back behind the table.

"Sure like that'll happen anytime this century." Getting up she stretched, and headed for the door. "I've got better things to do. Besides I have to go feed PoohBear." Opening the door she headed out closing it behind her.

Leaning over the table Kaiba surveyed the prostate form of Evil World Leader with a small smile on his face "You okay or should we call a doctor for you?"

Stretching his right hand up towards the ceiling clenched in a fist with only his index finger extended Evil World Leader muttered something sounding like, "Check Please." before falling back into blissful unconsciousness.

**By** the time the afternoon had rolled around some of the guests were becoming board and decided to see the Activities Director to find out what there was to look forward to for the week. The three of them finally found his office which had an open view to the large pool/water park much like a pool desk.

"I have a bad feeling about this place Cloud."

"You always have a bad feeling about everything Lightning. You really shouldn't worry so much. Besides this place looks cool." Cloud said as she surveyed the completely black office with streaks of red running down the walls which looked like dried human blood. There was a bell on the desk which was being enthusiastically rung by Rocker.

"Hey in there. Hi how are you doing. Could you possibly tell us about some of the things we can do around here?" Rocker said all this in a quick hurry without pausing for breath.

The Activities Director sat in his chair for a few moments with his back to the girls before he slowly turned his chair around to face them, and stood up walking towards them. He was rather tall and he in a metallic black suit with a black cape, and a black helmet on his head, and as he was walking towards them they could swear that something sounding like a 'Funeral Dirge' started playing. In a commanding voice only stopped when he had to breathe "You want to know about activities around here very well then. There are a variety that you can choose from. First off you will join the Empire, and swear loyalty to the Dark Side. Then you'll join my men in destroying the Rebel Alliance. After that you get to risk dying at my hand if the mission fails. Then to finish it off we repeat the whole thing till we achieve victory. Do not try and resist for 'it is your destiny'." He clenched his fist to emphasize his words.

"Uh…actually I think we'd rather go do something safer. Like bungee jumping without a cord." Cloud started to try and drag Lightning and Rocker away.

"But I like what he's saying Cloud. It sounds like fun." Rocker said this in a dreamy voice with her eyes completely unfocused.

"Figures that she'd be enticed by it." Lightning muttered as she helped drag Rocker away."

Thankfully after that evening began to roll around, and the days insanities had ceased, but they would soon be replaced by the insanity starting to develop for that night.

**Please Review**


End file.
